The Tables Turn
by Plural Force
Summary: Modern AU. Once upon a time, three people didn't get along very well. Sure, the Dragon Knights met in high school... who ever said they had to like each other? A schoolfic of a different kind. Ch.2: Teacher's Pet
1. Lord of the School

Wake-up call: Once upon a time, three people didn't get along very well.

"_Look at him: the teacher's pet, always the perfect student. Girly-man thinks he knows it all. And that kid, constantly wrapped up in mythology and demons. One-track mind, I swear. Who _cares_ about all that junk, anway?"_

"_Hoodlums, the both of them. One kid's a thief; he thinks he's so great just because he has a quick hand. And _that_ boy, always has his nose in those demon books of his. He doesn't even pay attention in class! What kind of lives are _those_ to lead?"_

"_Disgusting, I swear. She-male over there just moved in, and he's already on all the teachers' good sides. It's all about grades, grades, grades. And scar-face here thinks there's nothing to life but money and food. Honestly, who the heck even _cares?"

Sure, the Dragon Knights met in high school... who ever said they had to _like_ each other?

The Tables Turn, number one:

Lord of the School

I walked confidently up to the front doors of the school, my arms behind my head in a lazy position.

"Finally, senior year..." I mumbled. Only a week in, and I already felt like I owned the place. Grinning, I then raised my arms over my head, shouting, "I am the ruler!"

And probably scared a few poor freshmen in the process.

"Ruler...?" called a teasing voice from behind me. "Who ever said _you_ were the ruler?"

I groaned.

A flash of pink hair, and then she was on my back, almost bowling me over in the process. "Hey, what's up, Thatz, old buddy?" she yelled in my ear.

"Dammit, Kitchel!" I growled, trying to shake the girl off. "Get off me!" She just giggled and hopped down, coming to a walk beside me.

"So, you're the ruler, eh?" Kitchel teased. "Why can't I rule with you? Or better yet, rule _without_ you..." she mused.

I just sighed. "Get off my back."

"I already _am_ off your back," she pointed out.

I groaned again. "I meant _figuratively_, Kitchel."

"Aw, I knew _that_, silly!"

Sigh. Girls.

"Aaaaanyway," she declared, "I bet that good mood of yours is gonna pop as soon as you see who your partners are for the new English project!" She winked, waving a flurry of papers in my face.

"Wha-- project--? Since when do we have a project?" I grabbed at the papers, but she just smirked and pulled them away, out of my grasp. "Aw, come on, Kitchel, just give 'em to me already-- hey, WAIT A SECOND! Where did you even GET those papers, anyway?"

She grinned. "Never underestimate the power of a thief!"

I groaned again.

"I _am_ better than you, you know."

"Aw, I hate you!" I complained.

-o0o-

"I am the Lord of the School!" I declared triumphantly, sliding into my seat first period, receiving equal laughs and glares from the few other students who had actually bothered to arrive that early.

"Lord of the School...?" repeated an annoyed voice from somewhere in front of me.

I looked around. It was the blonde in the front. New kid, just arrived here. He turned around in his seat, giving me a disbeliving look.

"You think that you own the place just because you've been here all four years and you're a petty thief...? Disgusting, if you ask me." He turned back around.

I glared. "Excuse me? First of all, I am NOT just a 'petty thief'; I'm a pro, buster! And at least I don't go and become the _teacher's pet_ after just a week in the school, girly-boy!"

He shot back around, giving me his ultimate death glare. "_What_ did you just say...?" he growled.

I wasn't fazed. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Teacher's pet! Girly-boy!"

"Break it up, you two," called a bored voice from the back.

We turned. A red-haired boy sat in the very back corner, with his feet up on his desk and his eyes on a book. He didn't even look up at us as he spoke.

"Break it up?" I repeated, sneering. "Who are you, my mother?"

He looked up briefly, giving me a quick glare before looking back down at his book again.

Smirkng, I walked over to his desk and grabbed the book from his hands.

"Hey--"

"What's this?" I took a look at the title. _Demons in Ancient Mythology_. "Demons, eh? What, interested in becoming one yourself, Rath?"

"Give it back--"

A moment later, the book was slipped out of _my_ hands as Rune grabbed it from me. "_You_ shouldn't take other people's personal belongings," the blonde said with a withering glare.

If looks could kill, he would be dead already.

"And _you_," he continued, slamming the book down on Rath's desk, "should not be reading such things. Especially in class!"

The redhead took this opportunity to grab the book, attempting to pry it away from Rune. "Class hasn't _started_ yet, doofus! Now give it back!"

"I've _seen_ you! You don't even pay attention, you're just reading those stupid books!"

"They are _not_ stupid--"

"What's the problem here, kids?"

The sudden voice interrupted all of us as our English teacher walked into the classroom.

"Er..." Slowly, Rune and I slinked back to our seats.

-o0o-

"I'll be assigning a new project today."

Simultaneous groans echoed throughout the classroom.

"Don't give me any of that, class! Now," the teacher continued, "we'll be incorporating a little bit of history into this. I will put you into groups of three, and together you will research and write about a country of your choice during a certain time period. 1600s through 1800s, people! You have until October to finish this, but don't slack off!"

The teacher then pulled out a sheet of paper, apparently with names written on it. He becan reading from the list.

"Abby, you will be paired with... Hannah and Zack..."

_So that's what Kitchel stole,_ I thought wryly.

-o0o-

"Thatz, you will be partnered with... let's see..."

_Finally, my turn_.

"...Rune and... Rath..."

The three of us groaned in unison and gave each other weary glances. I'm sure all of us were thinking the same thing:

_Why me?_

-o0o-

I know, I KNOW, I should be updating Revelations... it's coming tomorrow, I swear! XD;;; In the meantime... I had SO much fun writing this. -evil laugh- Whaddya think? A school fic like no other, eh... XDD Review, review, review! Watch the knights change in just two months... XD Stick around for the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy the story!

Hobey-ho,  
Peophin-chan 


	2. Teacher's Pet

A few notes before I begin:

1. In case I forgot to mention this before, this fic switches POV every chapter. Last time it was Thatz; see if you can figure out who's narrating this time before I say the name. It's not all that hard, really.  
2. The girls WILL be in this fic, though they'll play a minor part. I want this mostly to focus on the knights.  
3. I think the idea of having Kharl as a teacher is a wickedly BRILLIANT idea-- but we have to save that for Rath's turn, now don't we::evil grin:  
4. Once again, I wrote humor without knowing it o.o;;;

This chapter dedicated to demonangelxx, whose review reminded me that I needed to type this up.

Enjoy!

-o0o-

_"Don't go near the other fountains," Delte warned. "There's a water demon." _

"Oh, goody!" sang Rath. Then there was an "Ouch!" as someone pulled on his ear.

"Shut up, Rath!" grumbled Rune.

"Come on! I'm glad this forest is full of demons. Ouch!"

"This isn't a picnic!" Rune shouted.

"Any gold here?" wondered Thatz.

A moment later Rune was hovering over him. "I said this isn't a picnic!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, sir... I mean, madam."

That was when Rune lost it. "What did you say?" he yelled, choking Thatz.

"Can't... breathe..."

--Dragon Knights volume 2

The Tables Turn, number two:

Teacher's Pet

I sat alone at the deserted table, with the remnants of my lunch pushed off to the side. Shifting so I could get the sun off my back, I turned a page in my book as I pushed my reading glasses a little farther up on my nose.

"Ah, it's no use, I can't concentrate," I muttered, finally snapping my book shut. A sudden flurry of movement, and then there was a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Ow! Hey!" I yelled, reaching up to grab the hand that had yanked my long hair. Pulling the hand free, I grumbled and pushed it away, over my head. A moment later that hand was followed by a body as Thatz slid onto the seat next to me.

"Hey, blondie."

I glanced up at him bitterly, opening my book again. "Hi."

"So. We have to do a project together."

"Yes."

He stared, waiting for me to say something more. "Any idea what you wanna _do?_"

"No idea." I never looked up from my book.

He snorted. "_You_ sure sound enthusiastic."

I glanced up at him, then looked back down. "Of course. I'm working with you two."

Thatz glared at me. "And what does _that_ mean?"

Sighing, I glanced back up at him again for a moment. "You and Rath both. You're just a couple of hoodlums, is all. That kid, he _never_ pays attention in class, and _you_… you're just a dirty thief. It's disgusting." I returned to my book.

"And I suppose _you're_ one to talk, girly-man?"

My gaze darkened as I looked up at him again. "What was that?"

Thatz continued on, oblivious. "Look at you! You barely moved in a _week_ ago, and you're already on all the teachers' good sides! I bet you've never gotten anything lower than an A! You think you know it all, don't you, girly-man!" He snorted. "Teacher's pet. Totally disgusting—"

_"Excuse me?"_

He jumped, startled.

"You think you can just waltz up here and say whatever crap you want about me!" I was ranting now, totally out of control. "For your _information_, I have gotten _plenty_ of bad grades in my lifetime! And I am _not_ a 'teacher's pet'! I'm just trying to get around in a new school, meet new people, and what do you do? You insult me. Great. Just great. Thanks a _lot_, Thatz. That's a _perfect_ way to greet the new student."

He was just staring at me. "Rune, I—"

"And don't you _dare_ say anything to me about this!" I hissed, interrupting him again. "Let me remind you that _you're_ the one who came over here to talk to _me_." And with that, I stood up, grabbed my backpack, shoved my reading glasses into my pocket, and stormed off.

-o0o-

_What does he think he's doing?_

I stared at him. He just sat there, slouching in his chair, eyes on his book. Any reasonable person could see that Rath was not paying _one bit_ of attention to the teacher's lecture.

And yet, the teacher was obviously not a reasonable person. Instead of pausing to tell Rath to put the book away, she ignored him and just kept going on and on. And on and on and on and on and on…

Now the teacher's back was turned; she was writing something on the whiteboard. As quietly as I could, I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook. I crumpled it up and threw it at Rath.

Score! It hit the side of his head. Laughs erupted from around the room as the redhead sat up abruptly, glaring at me.

"What's going on here?" the teacher asked, turning her head around curiously.

"Rune threw a wad of paper at me!" Rath defended.

Around me, I heard snickering.

"Rune?" The teacher looked at me incredulously. "Nonsense, he wouldn't do a thing like that! He's a perfect student!"

More snickering.

"Now, this is…" She continued on with her lecture.

Something hit the back of my head. I whirled around and glared fiercely at Thatz. The green-haired boy just smirked.

Reaching down, I picked up the paper airplane that was now on the floor and unfolded it.

"Teacher's pet," it read.

While the teacher's back was turned, I threw a paper wad at him.

-o0o-

Oh my, and these people have to work together::evil grin: Wonder what'll happen when they start the project :evil grin: Yes, I'm having way too much fun with this. Drop a review, and I'll see you next chapter!

Hobey-ho,  
Peophin-chan


End file.
